


Ablaze

by cassanabaratheon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:26:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassanabaratheon/pseuds/cassanabaratheon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was the fuse that he used to he set himself on fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ablaze

Ablaze

Her eyes were flames, red and ablaze and her whole body radiated heat. He could not look away from the way her body moved inside of the red silk dress. Always red, he thought, always burning. He felt her touch him, her fingers long and warm trailing down his chest. But he felt more than that, felt as if she has burnt into him, moving under his skin and in his veins like molten lava. He gripped her hand, tight like iron but she didn't flinch. She never did. She was beautiful but more than that, he knew she could be as ruthless and righteous as any man. She smiled knowingly and twisted her hand out of his grip then tipped his chin with her fingers.

"Stannis," she breathed, her breath hot were it fell on his cheek and she carefully climbed onto his lap. He should send her back, tell her that tonight was not a night for this. He had never willingly fucked a woman, not even his wife,  _especially_ not his wife, not until she appeared. And he did want to, he wanted to fuck her again and again and lose himself in the flames. She was the fuse that he used to he set himself on fire.

He fisted his hand in her long copper hair, pushing her head down so her mouth hovered inches above his. She didn't resist and then licked her parted lips before her tongue touched his bottom lip lightly. He felt his will slip and roughly brought her mouth down, kissing her hard so he didn't have to look at her. She laughed lightly into his mouth, arms encircling him and he embraced the fire knowing that he would only get burnt in the end. But he didn't care as the heat engulfed him, he only wanted the fire that he played with.

_fin._


End file.
